Connection
by TaXXTi
Summary: "Toda ação provoca uma reação de igual intensidade, mesma direção e em sentido contrário", dizia Newton. O que Newton não sabia era que algumas ações provocavam reações muito mais intensas e completamente sem sentido. - Slash! Threesome! - P/ CAROL CAMUI
1. Chapter 1

**Connection  
**

_Por TaXXTi_

_Para Carol Camui  
_

**Disclaimer: **Ninguém pertence a ninguém. Ou melhor, todos me pertencem e fim de papo!

**Sinopse:** "Toda ação provoca uma reação de igual intensidade, mesma direção e em sentido contrário", dizia Newton. O que Newton não sabia era que algumas ações provocavam reações muito mais intensas e completamente sem sentido.

**Shipper:** ?/RDJude

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto! Threesome, ou seja, COMPLETAMENTE ADULTO! Se não gosta, não leia.

Mais uma coisa: Não é um threesome com shipper convencional. Isso é fruto da insanidade da Carol (não tenho nada a ver com isso u.u) *preparando minha família para o meu funeral*

**Nota:** Fic de niver da Carol! Já está há algum tempo atrasada, mas eu já tinha avisado =P

**Beta: **Eu mesma (Me avisem se virem algum erro muito absurdo ou perdoem os erros menos gritantes). Depois eu peço pra Carol betar e faço um update! =D

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Após o sucesso do primeiro filme, logo começaram as especulações a respeito da continuação. Os boatos da sequencia logo foram confirmados com o anuncio oficial, que deixou os fãs em polvorosa.

Vários nomes foram cotados para interpretar o papel do Professor Moriarty. Nomes como Brad Pitt, Daniel Day-Lewis, Russell Crowe e Javier Bardem, que foram sendo descartados, cada um por seus motivos. Outros nomes ainda estavam na lista aguardando uma decisão.

Um dos candidatos ficou excitado após ler o script do novo filme. Recebeu o convite já acompanhado de tudo que precisava saber sobre o filme. Era um convite especial e adoraria trabalhar em um filme com personagens tão marcantes. Tudo o que precisava era conversar com seu agente e agendar uma reunião com os produtores. Tinha ciência que após o sucesso do primeiro filme, seria um desafio desempenhar o papel do principal vilão da história e se sentia pronto para isso. O único problema seria conciliar os compromissos já agendados com a nova produção, mas isso resolveria na hora certa.

Após uma longa conversa entre o agente e os produtores, foi marcada uma reunião para a semana seguinte, que contaria também com a participação dos protagonistas do filme, os atores Robert Downey Jr e Jude Law.

Robert ficou animado com a notícia de que um ator convidado tinha se interessado pelo papel. Estava ansioso pelo novo filme e curioso para saber quem era o novo candidato. A reunião estava marcada, mas o ator só seria revelado no inicio do evento.

Se Robert estava entusiasmado, Jude era o inverso. Desde o primeiro filme, ele e Robert mantinham um relacionamento. Há poucas semanas as coisas saíram dos eixos, devido à instabilidade Robert. O americano era um furacão em forma de gente e não um furacão qualquer. Tinha feito um estrago gigantesco em sua vida.

Desde que conhecera Robert, sua vida virara de ponta cabeça. Tudo em Robert era intenso, até mesmo um simples beijo era um acontecimento histórico. Se um beijo tinha tamanha intensidade, não imaginava o que uma simples discussão poderia causar. Tudo piorava com o maldito orgulho de Robert, que o tornava quase insuportável.

Na reunião, se tudo desse certo, Jude teria apenas que suportar o nariz empinado de Robert. Também tinha seu orgulho e não iria pedir desculpas por uma briga que ele não tinha começado.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Na grande sala de reuniões, sentados a borda de uma imensa mesa com tampa de vidro estavam os produtores e demais interessados na pré-produção de Sherlock Holmes. Vários boatos surgiram no decorrer da semana sobre o misterioso ator convidado para o papel do Professor Moriarty. O diretor Guy Ritchie chamou a atenção dos demais quando colocou-se de pé.

- Boa tarde a todos! – Cumprimentou Guy. – Estamos aqui hoje reunidos para falar sobre o segundo filme de Sherlock Holmes. Gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos e espero que possamos colher bons frutos dessa reunião. – O diretor trocou algumas palavras com seu assistente, que logo em seguida deixou a sala. – Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de convidar para se juntar a nós a pessoa que é um dos principais motivos para nos reunirmos hoje. Um candidato ao papel de Dr. Moriarty, que acredito se encaixar perfeitamente no papel. Senhoras e Senhores, por favor, recebam o ator Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

Jeffrey entrou na sala sob aplausos. Já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de reunião, mas não podia deixar de sentir um frio na barriga causado pela expectativa. Vestido com um terno preto sobre uma camisa branca, o ator transmitia um estilo despojado e elegante ao mesmo tempo. Os anéis e pulseiras também estavam presentes para completar a visual. Fez questão de cumprimentar todos os presentes na sala, incluindo os protagonistas do filme.

Robert deu um belo abraço em Jeffrey, como se fossem velhos amigos. Essa era a forma que Robert recebia a todos. Tinha essa necessidade de tocar, de manter as pessoas perto, muito perto. Jude manteve-se mais formal, cumprimentando-o com um aperto de mão e um toque no ombro. Apesar do longo tempo ao lado de Robert, o inglês ainda mantinha um pouco de descrição e distancia dos outros, parte característica da fama dos ingleses.

Passaram certa de quinze minutos entre apresentações e outras formalidades, até finalmente sentarem-se a mesa e começarem e discutir sobre o filme. Jeffrey sentou-se ao lado do seu empresário, na lateral esquerda da mesa, com o diretor sentado à ponta, dois produtores à sua frente, seguidos de Robert e outros produtores. Jude estava sentado do mesmo lado da mesa que Jeffrey, com três pessoas entre eles, incluindo figurinista, investidores e outros profissionais convidados. Os demais convidados estavam dispostos nos lugares restantes.

O clima da reunião era descontraído, onde os interessados conversavam sobre o último filme e sobre as expectativas para o próximo. A palavra era quase em sua totalidade dos produtores, agentes e direção, cabendo aos atores poucas frases e ficarem como expectadores.

Jude estava começando a ficar irritado com aquela reunião. Era impressão sua ou Robert estava trocando olhares nada discretos com Jeffrey? Podia estar enganado. Queria estar enganado. Robert era extrovertido. Muitos confundiam sua maneira de agir, onde o ator estava apenas se expressando naturalmente, as pessoas confundiam com algum tipo de cantada ou aproximação.

Não. Jude já tinha tido tempo o suficiente para reconhecer as nuances no comportamento de Robert e sabia que aquilo não era apenas uma simples troca de olhares. O americano estava provocando-o, tinha certeza.

Em pouco tempo, Robert já estava sentindo o olhar carregado de Jude sobre si. Sorriu de lado. Seu objetivo estava sendo alcançado. Desde a briga com Jude, o inglês estava muito mais frio do que de costume. Sabia que, em parte era sua culpa por ter iniciado uma briga tão irracional, mas também não iria ficar implorando pela atenção de Jude.

Por mais que o plano fosse deixar o inglês com ciúmes, Robert notou como o outro ator americano era bonito. Os traços fortes do rosto de Jeffrey chamavam-lhe a atenção. A barba dava um ar ainda mais másculo ao ator. A pior parte era quando Jeffrey sorria. Conhecia pouquíssimos sorrisos que lhe causassem aquele impacto. Um deles era o discreto sorriso de Jude, que poderia durar apenar um décimo de segundo, mas era capaz de fazer seu dia especial. E agora lá estava ele, petrificado por um outro sorriso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

É isso ae! Primeira parte postada! Já não tem mais segredo de quem é a terceira pessoa.

Como essa fic vai ficar muito maior do que eu pensava, vou postá-la em capítulos. E aí? Quais as primeiras impressões?

Beijoooooos =****


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta:** Carol Camui (Sim, eu dou a fic para a presenteada betar \o/)

* * *

Ao final da reunião, Robert já não sabia se tinha sido uma boa ideia flertar com Jeffrey. O ator era realmente interessante, atraente e extremamente simpático. Conhecia seus sentimentos em relação a Jude, mas algo naquela aventura tinha despertado um inesperado desejo em si.

Sabia que não era um exemplo de pessoa em relação aos seus relacionamentos, entretanto, tinha adquirido um grande respeito em relação ao seu companheiro. Jude, apesar de seu jeito aparentemente frio e distante, quando estavam a sós era carinhoso e muito quente. Tinha dúvidas se outras pessoas tinham conhecido aquele Jude, o autêntico. Se gabava internamente por conseguir extrair o que o loiro tinha de melhor.

Quando todos saíram da reunião, Robert não se conteve em se oferecer para apresentar a cidade. Jeffrey, como bom turista e pessoa que adora aproveitar o que a noite tem de melhor, não pôde recusar o convite, ainda mais com toda a empolgação de Robert. Já tinha ouvido falar do jeito hiperativo do ator, porém visto de perto parecia ainda mais enérgico.

Jude, já muito incomodado com aquela situação, esperou que os dois terminassem a animada conversa e foi se despedir. Não estava com raiva de Jeffrey, o americano não tinha como saber sobre seu relacionamento e, portanto, despediu-se educadamente. Em contrapartida, despediu-se de Robert com extrema frieza, como se fossem estranhos. O companheiro não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada no coração, mas não deixou-se abalar. O loiro ia se arrepender por não lhe dar a devida atenção e menosprezar "sua carência crônica", como Jude tinha comentado.

Se era apenas carência e Jude não podia cuidar dela, então hoje procuraria outra pessoa que o fizesse. Talvez assim o loiro prestasse mais atenção nele e parasse de ignorá-lo, com medo de perdê-lo. Esse plano era infalível!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chegando ao quarto do luxuoso hotel em que estava hospedado, Jeffrey jogou-se na espaçosa cama. Após a viagem até Londres mal tinha parado para descansar. Passara pelo hotel apenas para deixar as malas, tomar um banho rápido, vestir-se e ir para a reunião. Odiava fazer essas viagens de última hora. Gostava de aproveitar os lugares pelos quais passava, desfrutar da gastronomia, conhecer pontos turísticos e a vida noturna do local. A reunião tinha sido proveitosa, contudo, alguns detalhes ainda deveriam ser resolvidos no decorrer da semana. Teria algum tempo para gastar.

Relembrando alguns detalhes da reunião, seu pensamento fixou-se em Robert. Parecia ser uma pessoa bem agradável e ficou realmente feliz que o outro americano o houvesse chamado para conhecer a noite de Londres. Não sabia identificar o que era, mas tinha alguma coisa muito estranha naquela sala. Não que os sorrisos e olhares de Robert também não tivessem sido estranhos, porém agradáveis, no entanto, havia algo mais. A ideia dispersou-se quando pensou no quanto eram agradáveis os olhares de Robert. Tudo nele era jovial e divertido nas atitudes do outro americano, de certa forma, tinham personalidades um pouco parecidas pelas primeiras impressões. Mas será que era realmente possível que o ator estivesse lhe lançando aquele tipo de olhar? Sorriu de lado. Aquela noite poderia ser muito melhor do que ele esperava. E se dependesse dele, faria dela a noite.

Precisava apenas de algumas horas de sono. Tinha combinado com Robert que sairiam por volta das 23 horas. Colocou o celular para despertar, tirou a roupa e jogou-se na cama. Um pouco de descanso e estaria pronto para qualquer coisa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jude chegou ao apartamento primeiro. Estava furioso com as atitudes de Robert, não conseguia entender como o moreno conseguia ser tão infantil. Tinha certeza que ele estava fazendo toda aquela cena para deixar-lhe com ciumes. Pois que fosse para o inferno, ele e toda a sua prepotência por acreditar que ele era bobo. Se ele queria continuar com aquela idiotice, que fizesse o que bem entendesse, não estava dando a mínima. Entrou no pequeno escritório e ficou estudando alguns documentos e scripts. Ficaria lá até que Robert se desse conta de sua bobagem e fosse procurá-lo. Não faria nada além de ignorá-lo.

Algumas horas depois, Robert chegou ao apartamento. Jude percebeu de pronto, afinal parecia que o lugar tinha sido invadido por uma manada de elefantes. Robert não conhecia a palavra e nenhum sinônimo para discrição.

Após a reunião, Robert tinha aproveitado para comprar algumas coisas, incluindo um novo perfume. Estava usando todas as armas que tinha e as que encontrara pelo caminho para dar corpo ao seu plano infalível. Ao passar pelo escritório, sem parar, notou que Jude estava lá, concentrado em alguma coisa. Não fez questão de incomodá-lo, passou reto e foi direto para o quarto dos dois. Colocou algumas sacolas sobre a cama e entrou no banheiro para um demorado banho.

Ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro, Jude não pôde conter a curiosidade de saber o que eram as sacolas que o moreno estava carregando. Em silêncio, entrou no quarto e observou a porta parcialmente fechada, mesmo assim, Robert não conseguiria vê-lo do local onde estava. Abriu com cuidado as sacolas, que pelo jeito o moreno não teve a mínima precaução em guardá-las. Entre algumas roupas, notou um novo perfume. Teve que conter o riso com a descoberta. Robert estava se esforçando muito para chamar sua atenção. Colocou todos os pacotes no mesmo lugar e voltou para o escritório, como se nem tivesse se movido.

Ao sair do banho, Robert notou que ainda não havia nenhuma movimentação. Provavelmente o loiro ainda estava plantado naquele escritório. Mas tudo bem, logo ele saberia das novidades.

* * *

Capítulo curtinho, escrito no trabalho (durante o almoço), em um surto criativo. Será que teremos alguma "ação" no próximo? xD

Beijooooooos =******


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta:** Carol Camui (Que mesmo dodói fez um grande esforço para deixar essa fic em melhores condições. Sério! Eu preciso muito dela *-* rsrs)

* * *

A noite estava agradável. Jeffrey esperava ver algum nevoeiro ou a famosa garoa de Londres, mas nem sinal. Já tinha ouvido falar que os nevoeiros nem eram tão comuns assim, mas em todos os filmes que lhe viam a cabeça, Londres estava sempre encoberta. Sentiu uma brisa fria e afastou-se da janela.

Já tinha tido oportunidades de ir à cidade em outras ocasiões, mas desta vez era diferente. Em todas as ocasiões tinha ido a trabalho e em nenhuma delas tinha tido tempo para aproveitar a cidade. Agora com um trabalho na cidade, poderia conhecer vários pontos que já ouvira falar.

O sono tinha sido rejuvenescedor, trazendo de volta toda sua energia. Faltava pouco para a hora marcada para sair, mas ainda tinha tempo para tomar um banho tranquilo e se vestir. Aproveitou cada gota da água quente do chuveiro. Nem cogitou a hipótese de encher a banheira ou se atrasaria e muito. Escolheu uma roupa casual, vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu para pegar um taxi.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quando Robert passou pelo corredor, a casa toda ficou impregnada com seu perfume. Jude estava com gana de jogá-lo na parede estrangulá-lo. O moreno deixou a casa sem ao menos se despedir dele, o que deixou o loiro fervendo de raiva. Precisava dar um jeito naquele americano sem amor a vida. Sabia que, provavelmente, Robert passaria a noite na gandaia com o outro ator, e só esperava que Robert não ultrapassasse os limites. Se bem que, a essa altura, já não tinha mais certeza de até onde o moreno poderia chegar. Não tinha mais o que pudesse ser feito, concentrou-se mais um pouco no trabalho, tomou um banho quente e jogou-se na cama. Estava disposto a dormir e ver que horas Robert retornaria. Isso se conseguisse dormir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jeffrey solicitou um taxi e deixou o hotel prontamente quando avisado que o veículo estava disponível. Forneceu ao motorista o nome do local que tinha combinado com Robert e acompanhou o trajeto em silêncio. Chegando ao local, notou que era um Pub movimentado, entretanto não muito cheio. Olhou em volta a decoração e apreciou o local. Escolheu uma mesa mais afastada para não chamar muita atenção. O local era simples, com um balcão longo e várias mesas espalhadas. Nas laterais haviam algumas mesas redondas com bancos altos, que foram as escolhidas para aguardar Robert. Pediu uma cerveja e esperou.

Robert chegou pouco tempo depois, cerca de 10 minutos. Robert avistou-o quando estava na porta. O moreno estava vestindo um casaco cinza, sobre uma camisa grafite, uma calça jeans preta, sapatos pretos e um cachecol em um tom entre o grafite e o cinza do casaco. Os cabelos estrategicamente bagunçados e a barba por fazer completavam o visual. Olhou em volta e encontrou Jeffrey mais ao fundo. Quase voltou para a saída quando avistou o outro moreno. Jeffrey estava vestindo um sobretudo preto sobre uma camisa de linho com gola em "V", uma calça jeans escura e um sapato preto. Aquilo era muita tentação. Esse era o momento de voltar para casa, pedir desculpas para o seu loiro, se comportar direitinho e talvez dormissem juntos depois de muito cansaço. Mandou para o inferno. Já tinha chegado até ali e agora iria até o fim. Assim, Jude aprenderia a lição.

- Desculpe a demora. Apesar de estar a algum tempo em Londres, ainda não me adaptei a pontualidade britânica. - Robert falava e exibia seu melhor sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, cheguei há pouco. Tenho meus problemas com horário também. - Jeffrey correspondeu a simpatia e realmente não tinha se incomodado em esperar cerca de dez minutos.

- Que ótimo! Se fosse o Jude, já teria ido embora. Várias vezes cheguei ao local atrasado e fiquei esperando-o, quando ligava, ele me dizia que tinha me esperado por cinco minutos e ido embora. - Riu com a situação.

- Ele deve ser muito pontual mesmo para fazer esse tipo de coisa. - Jeffrey gesticulou pedindo outra cerveja. - Aceita uma?

- Claro! - Respondeu Robert e voltou ao assunto. - Eu nunca o vi se atrasar... Acho que alguma coisa dentro dele não permite. Mas já me acostumei com isso. Depois de ele brigar comigo umas três vezes, pelo menos consegui convencê-lo a me esperar por quinze minutos. - Ambos riram com a solução do problema de Robert.

A conversa seguia descontraída, regada a copos consecutivos de cerveja. Trocavam histórias engraçadas e situações constrangedoras entre os filmes e demais trabalhos que realizaram. Ficaram mais de duas horas conversando e nem perceberam o tempo passar. Quando olhou o relógio, Jeffrey assustou-se pelo tempo ter passado tão rápido enquanto se divertiam.

Alertado pelo movimento de Jeffrey, Robert também observou seu relógio. - Cara! Como o tempo passou rápido! Mas ainda é cedo. Temos muito que aproveitar em Londres.

- Claro! Estamos aqui para isso! - Jeffrey levantou o copo de cerveja em um brinde, confirmando o que dizia.

- Acho que agora podemos ir.

- Como assim "podemos ir"? Você não acabou de dizer que temos muito que aproveitar? - Jeffrey ficou confuso com súbita mudança.

- Podemos ir para outro lugar, eu quis dizer. - Robert pulou da cadeira dando uma piscadela marota para Jeffrey.

Jeffrey sorriu e acompanhou-o até o caixa para pagarem a conta. Robert fez questão de pagar dizendo que Jeffrey era o seu convidado. Como Robert não se deu por vencido, Jeffrey deixou que ele pagasse a conta com a promessa de que a próxima pagaria.

Saíram do pub e pegaram um taxi nas proximidades. Robert passou o endereço ao motorista e foram conversando e rindo durante todo o caminho. Era evidente que a cerveja que tomaram já surtia algum efeito, devido ao número e intensidade das risadas que ecoavam dentro do veículo. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, chegaram a um galpão onde podia-se ouvir uma música alta, mesmo do lado de fora.

Uma fila considerável já estava formada do lado de fora. Robert guiou Jeffrey até um dos seguranças na entrada, se identificou e teve a entrada liberada.

Do lado de dentro do galpão, Jeffrey não sabia se estava tonto pelas cervejas que já tinha consumido, pela música alta, pelas luzes piscando ou pela quantidade de pessoas. Observou algumas dessas pessoas, mas não soube distinguir se pertenciam a algum tipo de grupo em especial, eram pessoas de todos os tipos. Todos embalados por uma música de batida forte.

Jeffrey continuava acompanhando Robert com dificuldade. Passaram pela chapelaria para deixar seus casacos e continuaram andando. Deparam-se com um bar iluminado com diversas luzes coloridas em tons fluorescentes. Robert pediu duas bebidas de cor estranha e ofereceu uma a Jeffrey, que pensou em recusar, mas no final aceitou. Brindaram e Robert virou a bebida, terminando-a em apenas um gole. Já Jeffrey, preferiu experimentar um pouco antes e por fim acabou gostando do drinque exótico, só esperava que ninguém lhe perguntasse o que continha ali, pois não tinha a mínima ideia.

Conversavam um pouco próximos ao bar, falando alto e perto para que um pudesse ouvir o outro.

Após o terceiro drinque, Robert colocou o copo sobre o balcão e puxou Jeffrey para a pista de dança. Insistiu tanto, puxando Jeffrey pelo braço, que o outro sentiu-se obrigado a ceder. Apesar de ser bem grande, a pista estava completamente lotada, o que fazia com que os corpos ficassem muito próximos, causando esbarrões a cada instante. Durante todo o percurso, Jeffrey e Robert eram cortejados por homens e mulheres sem nenhum pudor. Sentindo mais dificuldade em andar, Robert agarrou o pulso de Robert e continuou conduzindo-o, por fim, escolheu um lugar onde pudessem ficar.

Estavam dançando com uma distancia pequena entre si, e os movimentos dos arredores faziam, vez por outra, que ficassem mais próximos. Robert aproveitou um desses movimentos e permaneceu bem próximo ao corpo de Jeffrey, podendo sentir o perfume do moreno. Todo o calor do ambiente e a quantidade de álcool ingerida faziam com que os sentidos ficassem alterados.

Aproveitando-se da proximidade, Robert passou a mão levemente pelo peito de Jeffrey, como quem analisa a situação. Não notando nenhuma recusa por parte do outro e um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca, resolveu continuar com a investida. Colocou a mão na lateral do corpo de Jeffrey e prosseguiu o movimento até chegar às costas do outro americano, trazendo-o mais para perto.

As batidas dos corações pareciam querer acompanhar as batidas fortes e ritmadas da música. Os corpos bem próximos trocavam carícias discretas, por mais que ninguém estivesse interessado. E se fossem comparar a alguns casais próximos, estavam bem discretos.

Jeffrey deixou de lado todo o constrangimento e tomou a frente em um beijo quente e molhado. Robert, que até o momento achava que estava no controle da situação, surpreendeu-se quando sentiu os lábios de Jeffrey de encontro aos seus. A língua abusada buscava espaço e impunha um ritmo agressivo ao beijo. Mãos buscavam explorar lugares que meros colegas de trabalho jamais conheceriam.

Apartaram o beijo em busca de ar. A atmosfera quente do lugar dificultava ainda mais a respiração, que parecia não dar conta dos batimentos cardíacos, ainda mais acelerados. Corpos aquecidos necessitavam de mais contato que aquele lugar não comportava.

Da mesma forma que fez ao chegarem, Robert tomou uma das mãos de Jeffrey e fizeram o caminho contrário rumo à saída. Já sem o disfarce que a baixa luminosidade proporcionava, optaram por deixar um espaço entre si e mantiveram a discrição enquanto aguardavam um taxi.

Era difícil abandonar um estado tão eufórico para uma atitude quase neutra. Como liberar uma descarga de adrenalina e ir dormir logo em seguida. A sensação era exatamente essa após a separação dos corpos e durante os poucos minutos que aguardavam. O mesmo valeria para todo o trajeto. Não trocaram uma só palavra, cada um guardando a excitação que sentia apenas para si.

Logo que entraram no taxi, Jeffrey deu o nome do seu hotel para o motorista. Robert sorriu de canto apreciando a iniciativa. O hotel de Jeffrey parecia ser uma ótima escolha. Por terem se tornado colegas de trabalho recentemente, talvez ninguém desconfiasse. Afinal, eram colegas que estavam somente aproveitando o resto da noite juntos, bebendo e conversando.

Ok. Somente uma mente muito inocente para concluir uma coisa dessas. Essa foi a conclusão de Robert. Tinham a vantagem de serem homens, poderiam dar um desconto sobre isso. Depois, lembrou-se que sua fama não era das mais favoráveis. Chamado de excêntrico à bissexual, qualquer coisa que ele fizesse seria suspeita.

Mas que tudo fosse para o inferno! O que queria mesmo agora era ter aquele homem na mesma cama que ele.

O click da porta foi o disparo para uma corrida de poucos centímetros até o corpo de Jeffrey. Robert lançou-se contra ele prensando-o na porta. Ouviu-se um gemido abafado de surpresa e de prazer.

Jeffrey virou-se após o susto e segurou o rosto de Robert com as duas mãos iniciando o beijo. Ainda parecia o mesmo beijo de antes, com a mesma ansiedade e intensidade. Robert apresou-se em tirar aqueles casacos grossos que impediam um contato mais quente. As peças pesadas logo foram parar sobre uma cadeira e sobre o chão, sem preocupação a quem pertencia cada uma.

Tudo era uma questão de necessidade. Necessidade em tocar pele na pele, boca na boca, mistura de suor e sedução. Robert poderia se considerar um viciado naquela mistura. Esse sim era um vício bom, do qual não pretendia se livrar tão cedo.

Aqueles toques tão bons foram interrompidos por uma música alta e insistente, acompanhada de uma vibração incômoda. O quarto foi tomado pelo som de "Forever" do Kiss ecoando pelas paredes. Robert afastou Jeffrey e pegou o celular. Olhando para a tela, acabou demorando mais do que pretendia para apertar a tecla "End". Jeffrey não pôde deixar de notar a foto que aparecia no visor do celular do outro americano e apenas sorriu de lado esperando alguma reação de Robert, que não veio.

- Tem certeza que não quer atender? – O tom de Jeffrey era de puro deboche. Impossível não tirar nenhuma conclusão daquela cena.

- Tenho sim. Estou muito ocupado agora. – Voltando à realidade, Robert sorriu malicioso e voltou a atacar os lábios de Robert, mesmo ainda pensando naquela ligação. O que será que Jude queria? Dava quase pra dizer que o sexto sentido do loiro o tinha alertado. Por um momento pensou em desistir daquela loucura, mas ver aquele homem sorrir daquela forma tirou-lhe qualquer possibilidade de desistência.

Se Robert não tinha problema algum com aquela situação, Jeffrey muito menos. Suas mãos firmes seguravam Robert pelas costas trazendo o corpo do mais velho de encontro ao seu. O calor dos corpos só aumentava com o atrito entre eles.

Toques fogosos se misturavam a passos descoordenados em uma espécie de dança sensual. Os corpos iam rodopiando entre os móveis buscando um local ideal. Uma mesa no meio do caminho parecia um lugar ideal. Pararam de andar quando o quadril de Robert chocou-se contra a mesa.

Jeffrey aproveitou que Robert estava um pouco mais quieto e começou a trilhar uma nova linha de beijos. Descendo pelo pescoço, o mais novo demorou-se em um dos mamilos de Robert, que involuntariamente gemeu em resposta. Primeiro ponto para Jeffrey, aquele era um dos pontos fracos de Robert. Continuou descendo rumo a barriga do americano, brincando com a língua fazendo círculos com a leveza de uma pluma.

Todos os pelos de Robert estavam completamente arrepiados. Sentir a língua molhada de Jeffrey com aquela leviandade estava lhe custando o pouco de sanidade que ainda tinha. Sentiu o corpo reagir mais violentamente quando de um toque leve passou a sentir beijos, chupadas e mordidas próximas ao seu umbigo. Definitivamente, aquele homem sabia o que fazer e nem mesmo lhe conhecia, imagina se chegasse a conhecer.

Robert foi tirado de seus devaneios quando sentiu as mãos de Jeffrey abrindo calmamente sua calça. A luxúria com que Jeffrey beijava seu abdome contrastava com a forma que abria sua calça lentamente. Robert soltou um grunhido em reprovação. Queria que as mãos de Jeffrey acompanhassem a fúria de seus lábios e chegassem logo aos finalmente.

Entorpecido pelas reações de Robert, Jeffrey nem mesmo ouviu o protesto do outro. Continuou sua tortura baixando lentamente a calça. Quando finalmente livrou-se dela, observou a boxer branca e levantou os olhos para olhar para Robert. Observou o subir e descer acelerado do peito do ator, os olhos semi cerrados e a boca entreaberta buscando ar.

Com a mudança na movimentação, Robert olhou para baixo para ver o que acontecia. Deparou-se com um olhar lânguido e um sorriso malicioso que quase o lançou para fora de seu corpo. Segurou os cabelos de Jeffrey pela nuca como se desse uma ordem. Ele precisava se livrar logo daquela última peça de roupa e precisava daquela língua, que já tinha provado parte de sua experiência, em um lugar mais sensível.

Entendendo o pedido, Jeffrey prontamente puxou a boxer para baixo. Logo após, voltou novamente os olhos para Robert.

Com os olhos fechados, Robert já estava esperando o prazer que estava por vir, mas não veio. Abriu apenas um dos olhos para saber o que acontecia e deparou-se novamente com aquele olhar. Sabia o que ele queria.

- Por favor, faça logo! – A voz saiu baixa e rouca. O ar não era suficiente nem para mantê-lo consciente, muito menos para falar.

Um sorriso encantador iluminou o rosto de Jeffrey, o que fez com que Robert mordesse os lábios, fechasse novamente os olhos e jogasse a cabeça para trás.

Atendendo a um pedido tão gostoso, Jeffrey lambeu toda a extensão do pênis de Robert, colocando-o na boca por inteiro logo em seguida. Pôde ouvir o gemido abafado do outro, o que era quase como outro pedido para que continuasse. Robert continuava segurando-o pela nuca e fazia com que seus movimentos fossem mais firmes com a ajuda daquelas mãos.

Robert estava se sentindo no paraíso. A boca quente de Jeffrey e aquela língua habilidosa estavam fazendo um estrago. Estrago tão grande que achava que não ia durar muito mais tempo. Antes que pudesse concluir esse raciocínio, Jeffrey parou tudo o que fazia.

Acompanhado de outro gemido longo de protesto, Jeffrey levantou-se passando a língua por todo o percurso até encontrar novamente os lábios de Robert. Com as mesmas mãos firmes que exploravam o dorso do outro, Jeffrey posicionou as mãos sob o quadril de Robert levantando- o e colocando sobre a mesa.

Ainda inconformado de ter sido interrompido em um momento tão bom, Robert deitou-se sobre a mesa, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos. Observou enquanto Jeffrey se livrava do cinto, abria a calça e se livrava também da boxer preta. Foi tudo muito rápido. Quando viu, Jeffrey já estava no meio das suas pernas, fazendo com que elas se arqueassem em volta do corpo, enquanto lhe beijava sofregamente.

Jeffrey inseriu dois dígitos entre o beijo. O balé entre as línguas, lábios e os dedos de Jeffrey era ardente. Os dedos só abandonaram a equação para ocupar outro espaço entre as pernas de Robert, que gemeu de prazer com o ato. Um pouco de vai e vem com os dedos já era suficiente. Logo Jeffrey ocupou o espaço com sua própria ereção arrancando um gemido ainda mais alto de Robert.

Impaciente com tudo aquilo, Robert usou as pernas para puxar Jeffrey ainda mais para si, dando-lhe indicações do que queria. Aquela noite estava sendo muito melhor do que esperava e gostaria de terminá-la com chave de ouro.

Em uma mistura de movimentos suaves de fortes, Robert e Jeffrey gemiam juntos e arqueavam os corpos, hora em movimentos convexos, afastando os corpos, hora uniam-se em beijos quase inexistentes por conta da busca por ar.

Aproximando-se do clímax, Jeffrey acelerou os movimentos e lançou-se com força, o mais profundo que podia no corpo de Robert. Usava uma das mãos para massagear a ereção do outro na mesma intensidade, em movimentos fortes e ritmados.

Chegaram ao orgasmo praticamente juntos, com o líquido de Robert entre os corpos e o de Jeffrey dentro de Robert. Jeffrey debruçou-se sobre o outro, apoiando um dos cotovelos na lateral do corpo de Robert em busca de ar e de apoio para que não fosse ao chão.

Ficaram naquela posição até o corpo de Robert reclamar da superfície dura da mesa. Afastaram-se e andaram até a cama, onde ambos se jogaram ainda regulando as respirações. Jeffrey olhou para Robert e sorriu. O outro ator retribuiu o sorriso, puxando o rosto de Jeffrey para um beijo suave. Ajeitaram-se na cama e logo o sono tomou conta de seus corpos. Entregaram-se sem receio ao mundo dos sonhos e adormeceram na mesma cama.

A ideia de estar na mesma cama que Jeffrey não era bem aquela, mas depois do que aconteceu sobre a mesa, a cena atual na cama estava perfeita. Robert adormeceu, esquecendo-se que devia voltar para casa. Mas isso não era pensamento para a hora, queria apenas aproveitar o momento. Se é que poderia aproveitar mais.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Muito tempo havia se passado desde a hora que tinha ligado para Robert. Estava preocupado. Toda aquela cena entre os dois já estava lhe incomodando e queria resolver de vez aquela situação. O som da caixa-postal o deixou desanimado, mas ainda sim esperou. Esperou até que seu corpo cedesse involuntariamente ao sono. Acabou dormindo sozinho na poltrona do escritório. Ali não era seu lugar e sozinho não deveria ser a sua condição. Mas quem sabe amanhã...

* * *

Por** - Vocês sabem o que significa isso, não? AHWuAHWuAHWUHAW Pelo menos, quem conversa no MSN comigo deve saber #emoticon

Enfim... Capítulo extremamente difícil de escrever. Eu comecei no dia 23 de novembro e levei mais de um mês para conseguir terminá-lo... Carol, você me paga por me torturar dessa forma! Torturar com delícia! HUAWhUAWHuHAWUw

Abraços bem apertados pra quem deixa review. Ignoro quem não deixa. A vida é assim... =P

Beijoooos =***


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta**: Carol Camui (A beta que beta a fic do próprio aniversário =S)

* * *

Um sol irritante brilhava naquela manhã. As persianas mal fechadas deixavam um feixe de luz atravessar a janela e irem direto ao rosto de Robert. Incomodado com aquela luminosidade, o americano acordou.

Primeira sensação do dia: uma dor de cabeça excruciante. O único culpado disso só podia ser o álcool.

Segunda sensação do dia: aquele colchão era estranho. Apalpou um pouco mais o local, buscando alguma coisa que fosse familiar. Ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, tentando diminuir, inutilmente, sua dor de cabeça.

Terceira sensação do dia: aquele corpo que sua mão tocava também não era familiar.

Imediatamente, Robert abriu os olhos e olhou em volta. Aquilo com certeza era um quarto de hotel e aquele ao seu lado, com certeza, era Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Aos poucos seus neurônios foram fazendo as ligações necessárias e ele se lembrou de tudo que estava acontecendo. Lembrou-se também que não deveria estar ali.

Robert levantou-se apressado, recolhendo suas roupas pelo quarto. Nem sequer percebeu que estava sendo observado. Parou um segundo para decidir se tomava um banho, ou se apenas se vestia e perdia menos tempo para chegar em casa. Decidiu-se por não perder mais tempo. Vestiu-se rapidamente, passando pelo banheiro apenas para urinar e dar uma olhada em sua situação atual. Aproveitou também para jogar um pouco de água no rosto. Não adiantava, melhor não dava para ficar.

Voltou para o quarto e observou Jeffrey ainda dormindo, ou assim parecia. Pegou um papel sobre uma escrivaninha de deixou um recado:

_"Foi um prazer lhe apresentar tudo que essa cidade tem de melhor. _

_ - RDJ"_

Assim que o outro americano saiu, Jeffrey levantou-se. Ficou observando toda a veloz movimentação de Robert ao acordar, mas preferiu fingir que ainda dormia para saber o que ele iria fazer. Aquele homem era mesmo muito excêntrico. Uma ideia estava começando a se formar em sua cabeça, onde várias pecinhas começavam a formar uma imagem, ainda não muito clara.

Foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho demorado. Gostaria de estar em casa agora, assim poderia abrir o armário do banheiro e tomar um remédio para livrá-lo daquela dor de cabeça insistente. Vestiu o confortável roupão felpudo do hotel e foi até a escrivaninha, vendo o bilhete de Robert. Leu e sorriu. Era realmente um convencido. Mesmo assim, acreditava que a noite não poderia ter sido melhor. Tinha que se lembrar de agradecê-lo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Robert chegou em casa olhando para o relógio. Eram mais de 10 horas e Jude já deveria estar acordado, pronto para trucidá-lo com os mais avançados métodos de crueldade. Entrou em silêncio, procurando não chamar a atenção caso o loiro estivesse na cozinha, assim poderia chegar até o quarto e tomar um belo banho. Olhou para a cozinha e não viu ninguém. Deveria estar com muito azar, pois agora a possibilidade de encontrar Jude no quarto era ainda maior.

Andando como um gato, sem fazer o mínimo barulho, Robert subiu as escadas. Olhou seu quarto, que nada mais era um lugar para concentrar suas bagunças, uma vez que Jude era muito organizado. Estava vazio. Entrou no quarto e viu a cama vazia, ainda razoavelmente arrumada, com os lençóis um pouco amarrotados. Ficou intrigado. Não se lembrava de Jude ter comentado sobre nenhum compromisso naquela manhã.

A hipótese de que Jude não tinha dormido em casa passou-lhe pela cabeça, entretanto rapidamente foi descartada. Jude não era desse tipo. Robert era, mas Jude não. A melhor teoria até agora era que o loiro tivesse algum compromisso que esquecera de falar naquela manhã. Poderia confirmar olhando a agenda do loiro, que ficava no escritório. Mas o que tinha acontecido com o loiro para sair e deixar a cama com os lençois amarrotados.

Pensando nisso, Robert desceu a escada mais aliviado. Poderia adiar sua morte por mais algum tempo. Tempo determinado pelo que estaria impecavelmente anotado na agenda de Jude com aquelas letras bem desenhadas de sempre. Era perfeccionista em tudo, lembrou-se.

Quando abriu a porta, seu coração quase foi parar na boca. Lá estava o objeto de seu temor: Jude em carne, osso e fofura. O loiro dormia na poltrona do escritório, com a cabeça levemente caída para o lado e braços cruzados. Parecia estar com frio, devido ao corpo tenso. Talvez fosse a poltrona que não era muito confortável para passar a noite.

Robert sentiu-se culpado por ver Jude naquela posição. O loiro provavelmente passara a noite ali por sua causa. O celular estava sobre a mesa, que indicava que o loiro tinha tentado ligar para ele e provavelmente dormira ali enquanto esperava que ele retornasse a ligação.

Aproximou-se com cuidado, pegando o celular do loiro e vendo as várias chamadas não completadas para o número do seu celular. Caixa postal em todas, sabia ele, pois tinha desligado o celular após a primeira tentativa. Sua consciência estava sendo o seu pior algoz. Abaixou-se próximo do loiro e acariciou-lhe a face.

O olhos cor de safira foram abrindo-se devagar. Jude endireitou-se na cadeira, olhando em volta. Piscou algumas vezes e olhou para Robert.

- Onde você estava, Robert? – Jude inquiriu, ainda sonolento.

Robert abriu e fechou a boca. Não sabia que palavras escolher naquele momento. Tinha se preocupado tanto com aquilo que as palavras fugiriam. Ainda mais, tinha esquecido toda e qualquer defesa quando viu Jude naquela cadeira dormindo desconfortavelmente.

- Eu… Eu… saí com o Jeffrey.

Mais desperto, Jude analisou a aparência de Robert, completamente descabelado, com roupas amaçadas, olheiras e um cheiro inconfundível.

Percebendo que Jude já tinha chegado a uma conclusão, Robert apenas abaixou a cabeça, esperando que Jude dissesse alguma coisa.

- Vá tomar um banho, por favor. – O loiro pediu, parecendo calmo, mas com uma fisionomia de repulsa.

Robert levantou-se e saiu do escritório, dando uma ultima olhada para Jude. O loiro ainda estava sentado na cadeira encarando-o, com uma das mãos fechadas em frente a boca e o outro braço sobre a barriga. Aquela expressão era quase indecifrável. Seguiu andando apressado até o banheiro. Esperava que as cinco horas que pretendia ficar no banho fossem suficientes para acalmar Jude. Talvez nem 24 horas de banho fossem suficientes.

* * *

Aeeeee! Todas as fics atualizadas! Eu sou terrível! HAwuhAwuhuAhwuaHUHWHuAH *surtada*

Nem vou zuar muito por aqui.

Beijoooooos =****


	5. Chapter 5

**Connection  
**

_Por: TaXXTi_

_Para: Carol Camui  
_

**Disclaimer: **Ninguém pertence a ninguém. Ou melhor, todos me pertencem e fim de papo! O que eu ganho com isso? Diversão, apenas!

**Sinopse:** "Toda ação provoca uma reação de igual intensidade, mesma direção e em sentido contrário", dizia Newton. O que Newton não sabia era que algumas ações provocavam reações muito mais intensas e completamente sem sentido.

**Shipper:** JDM/RDJude

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto! Threesome, ou seja, COMPLETAMENTE ADULTO! Se não gosta, não leia.

**Nota:** NÃO É UMA MIRAGEM.

**Beta: **Eu mesma (Me avisem se virem algum erro muito absurdo ou perdoem os erros menos gritantes).

* * *

Ouviu uma batida insistente na porta. Não estava esperando serviço de quarto e não se lembrava de ter agendado nenhuma visita, muito menos depois de uma noite tão agitada. Queria mesmo era dormir, se não fossem aquelas batidas incessantes. Quem quer que fosse, iria receber usando apenas com o roupão felpudo que estava por perto, o mesmo que havia usado antes de resolver cair na cama para mais horas de sono. Como se aquela atitude fosse um castigo de falta de educação, foi receber seu inesperado visitante.

Abriu a porta sonolento. Nem pode ver quando um furacão entrou, empurrando-o contra a parede lateral e beijando-o de forma ávida.

- Eu espero que você valha muito a pena. – Observou os olhos azuis e a boca falando perigosamente perto de seus lábios.

Olhos azuis não muito estranhos, mas seus próprios olhos demoraram a entrar em foco e conseguir uma definição da figura a sua frente.

- Jude Law? O que… - Jeffrey foi interrompido por um novo beijo, ainda mais faminto do que o anterior.

Aquela era a manhã mais surreal da sua vida. Se não bastasse a noite espetacular e o bilhete de Robert, agora tinha Jude lhe beijando como se fosse um objeto. Objeto?

Afastou Jude se si, mesmo que parte de sua vontade fosse se deixar levar, mas precisava entender o que estava acontecendo com aquele loiro.

- Do… O que você está falando? – Inqueriu, Jeffrey afastando-se, enquanto o loiro avançava.

- Eu disse que espero que você seja muito bom… - Jude rebateu. Ainda se aproximava felinamente.

- Desculpe, Jude. Eu não sei que bicho te mordeu hoje, mas eu não sei do que você está falando. – Jeffrey estava confuso, parte devido à sonolência, parte devido a Jude não estar falando coisa com coisa.

- Eu acredito que deve valer muito a pena, afinal, ele não iria colocar tudo a perder e levar seus joguinhos até as últimas consequências se não valesse.

Jeffrey fez uma cara de que estava entendendo menos ainda.

- Robert. – Foi tudo que Jude disse, parando onde estava para deixar Jeffrey raciocinar. Pelo que podia avaliar, o americano não estava no seu melhor estado. Conhecia aquele tipo de efeito colateral.

Jeffrey ligou os pontos: Jude, valer a pena, joguinhos, Robert.

- Droga! – Jeffrey pensou alto quando chegou a uma conclusão, a qual deveria ter chegado desde que vira os dois na reunião. – Me desculpe, Jude. Eu não sabia…

Jude virou-se, caminhando com as mãos na cintura, afastando-se do outro homem. Robert era realmente um cretino. Ele também era um cretino, pois agora não sabia que diabos estava fazendo no quarto de hotel do homem com o qual o seu homem havia passado a noite, e ainda, planejando o mesmo programa.

- Tudo bem… Eu sei que você não teve culpa. – Jude sentou-se em uma poltrona, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e massageando as têmporas. – Olha… Eu nem deveria estar aqui. Me desculpe. – Falou finalmente voltando a fitar os olhos de Jeffrey, que estava agora encostado em uma coluna. - Fiquei muito nervoso quando o vi pela manhã. Eu não sou bobo para não saber o que aconteceu. E vendo o seu estado, tive mais certeza. – Completou dando um sorriso amargo de canto.

- Lhe devo desculpas também. Eu deveria ter notado. – Jeffrey notou como Jude estava chateado. Agora não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Foi até o bar e serviu duas doses de whisky. Por mais que fosse muito cedo para beber, achava que Jude talvez estivesse precisando, ainda que isso não fosse resolver o problema.

Jeffrey entregou o copo, enquanto dava um gole. Jude apenas sorriu e aceitou a bebida, vendo outro se afastar e sentar em outra poltrona.

- Você não me deve desculpas. Que culpa você tem sobre o meu amante inconsequente, que leva seus joguinhos até as últimas consequências? Tudo isso por que achar que eu não lhe dou atenção. Aquele egocêntrico! – Terminando o desabafo, Jude bebeu todo o líquido do copo de uma vez.

Jeffrey deu um meio sorriso, compreensivo pela situação do loiro. Levantou-se indo até o bar e trazendo a garrafa, colocando-a na mesinha de centro ao dispor de Jude.

- Então você achou que a culpa por ele ter ido até o final era minha? – Jeffrey questionou, voltando a poltrona.

Jude riu sem graça, colocando outra dose de Whisky no copo. Aquela era a situação mais absurda de toda a sua vida.

- Acredito que tenha alguma lógica. – Disse olhando para Jeffrey enquanto finalizava mais um copo. Podia-se dizer que Jeffrey fazia o seu tipo, afinal, era possível até notar uma leve semelhança entre ele e Robert.

Jeffrey não pode deixar de rir com o comentário. Passar a noite com Robert e praticamente ser acordado por Jude beijando-o não era uma coisa que acontecia todos os dias. Observou o loiro beber o terceiro copo sem nenhuma cerimônia. Se estivesse no lugar dele, também gostaria de tomar um porre, mas não sabia se seria no quarto de hotel do homem com o qual seu amante passara a noite. Não sabia bem o que fazer, então apenas acompanhou sorvendo o líquido, em ritmo bem menor do que o do inglês, gole a gole.

- Talvez você devesse falar com ele… - Jeffrey tentou amenizar a situação.

- Talvez eu devesse deixa-lo. Talvez eu devesse socá-lo. Talvez eu devesse… Não sei… Não sei mais o que fazer com o Robert. - Jude estava cabisbaixo, visivelmente chateado com a situação.

Não havia nada que Jeffrey pudesse fazer naquela hora. Não estava se culpando propriamente dito, enfim ele não sabia nada sobre o relacionamento dos dois, por mais que tivesse visto alguns olhares. Quem sabe, os dois já estivessem com o relacionamento abalado, fazendo com que ele não notasse. Apenas observava o loiro, era a única coisa que ele poderia fazer.

De uma hora para a outra, a expressão de Jude se iluminou, como se tivesse tido uma grande ideia. Pelo sorriso de Jude não era uma ideia das mais saudáveis, pois naqueles lábios era possível notar uma grande quantia de malícia.

- Hey, Jeffrey! – O loiro foi mais para a ponta da poltrona, de forma que ficasse mais próximo do americano. – Sei que você não tem nada a ver com o meu relacionamento com o Robert, mas já que caiu nessa história, não gostaria de me ajudar?

O moreno entendeu na hora, após olhar bem para aqueles olhos azuis que coisa boa não era. Estava curioso, entretanto. Aproximou-se de Jude, ficando praticamente na mesma posição que o loiro, inclinando-se para frente para poder ouvi-lo.

- Se o Robert quer atenção, eu vou providenciar uma boa dose de atenção para ele. – Jude levantou-se, indo na direção de Jeffrey, empurrando-o para traz e subindo no seu colo. – E ainda, podemos nos divertir um pouco. – Terminou a proposta beijando Jeffrey com a mesma voracidade de quando entrou no quarto.

Jeffrey nem teve tempo de processar a informação. Quando viu, Jude já estava sobre ele e podia sentir o sabor da bebida nos lábios do loiro. Enquanto era beijado, tentava entender o que o inglês havia proposto. A única coisa que tinha registrado era a parte diversão. O que quer que fosse não tinha nada a perder. Com aquele loiro sobre o seu colo, beijando-o daquela forma não havia como recusar qualquer convite.

Logo, as mãos Jude adentravam o roupão, que não oferecia muita resistência. Sentia a firmeza do corpo de Jeffrey e a macies da pele ao mesmo tempo. Por um segundo, imaginou sentir o cheiro de Robert no corpo do outro, fazendo-o se consumir em ciúme. Mordeu o pescoço de Jeffrey, reagindo ao que sentia.

- Ei! – Jeffrey protestou pela dor da mordida. – Sem arrancar pedaços, por favor.

- Desculpe.

Completando o pedido de desculpas, Jude beijou o local da mordida, dedicando um bom tempo ao pequeno pedaço de pele. Viu Jeffrey relaxar e dar mais espaço, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as mãos do americano desafivelando o seu cinto e abrindo o botão em seguida. Tudo isso era um alívio, uma vez que a calça já estava o deixando um pouco incomodado, um pouco preso.

Jude levantou-se do colo de Jeffrey, dando dois passos para trás e vendo o americano o olhar num misto de insatisfação é curiosidade. Sob os olhos do moreno, Jude passou a mão sobre o seu próprio abdome e foi subindo, fazendo com que a camiseta se levantasse. Chegando ao pescoço, segurou pela borda e tirou-a rapidamente, jogando-a longe.

Jeffrey observava cada movimento o inglês. O rosto avermelhado pelo álcool e os olhos semicerrados. Invejou Robert por ter aquele loiro somente para ele. E pensar que Jude era sério e mais comedido, com aquela exibição e a proposta do inglês, estava começando a rever seus conceitos.

Depois de tirar a parte de cima da roupa, Jude cuidou da parte de baixo. Retirou a calça e a boxer ao mesmo tempo, sem se preocupar com muito exibicionismo dessa vez. Lembrou-se da vontade que tinha de saber o que aquele homem tinha para fazer Robert ultrapassar os limites. Voltou a colocar-se sobre o colo de Jeffrey, sentindo-se comido apenas pelo olhar.

O roupão de Jeffrey foi aberto com urgência. Agora tudo era uma questão de saciar as necessidades do corpo. Jeffrey puxou Jude de encontro ao seu corpo. Aquela curta exibição já o havia deixado extremamente excitado.

Os beijos se tornaram mais exigentes, os toques mais agressivos e necessitados. O roçar dos quadris acelerava as respirações descompassadas, que em meio a um beijo ou outro podiam ser ouvidas em uma mistura com gemidos lânguidos. A pele era pressionada em meio aos dedos e ficava avermelhada em alguns pontos, enquanto a ponta dos dedos ficava branca pela mesma pressão. Ação e reação.

Jude buscou a mão de Jeffrey, que antes apertava a lateral de seu corpo e levou dois dedos a boca. Sentiu a língua do americano brincar com o lóbulo de sua orelha, assim como a respiração pesada e quente no local. Gemeu ao sentir uma mordida e abandonou os dedos que antes estavam tão saborosos, apenas para poder curtir aquela carícia.

Assim que viu os dedos livres, Jeffrey continuou brincando com a língua entre a orelha e o pescoço de Jude, levantando um pouco o corpo do loiro para poder explorar outra parte com os dedos, que haviam sido preparados com tanto esmero pelo inglês. Introduziu um dígito, ouvindo um gemido rouco saindo da boca do loiro, e sem demora, introduziu um segundo. Fez o loiro se apoiar melhor em seus joelhos, o levantando a ponto de poder beijar a sua barriga enquanto o preparava.

Jude sentia os dedos de Jeffrey brincando em seu interior e a língua quente brincando em seu abdome. Gemeu alto e contraiu o corpo quando Jeffrey atingiu um ponto especial dentro de si. Precisava de mais daquilo, mas não daquela forma. Segurou o braço de Jeffrey, mostrando que já era suficiente. Abaixou-se, buscando novamente a boca do americano.

Antes que Jeffrey pudesse fazer alguma coisa, sentiu a mão de Jude manipulando seu membro e direcionando a sua própria entrada. Aquele loiro era realmente surpreendente. Normalmente, preferiria ficar no controle, mas o inglês estava se saindo tão bem que deixou que ele continuasse. Seu membro foi envolvido pouco a pouco pelo corpo de Jude, apertado e quente. Gemeram juntos quando Jude baixou completamente seu corpo.

Jude respirava fundo, enquanto se acostumava com a invasão. Apesar da preparação, o tamanho do membro de Jeffrey ainda incomodava. Quando sentiu-se confortável e necessitado de mais movimento, iniciou um vai e vem lento, subindo e descendo o corpo. As mãos firmes de Jeffrey ajudavam, segurando-o pela cintura.

Os movimentos de Jude eram cadenciados, mas ainda não eram suficientes. Jeffrey levantava o quadril, aumentando a força e velocidade do ato.

Jude jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e sentindo o prazer tomar conta de seu corpo. Resmungou quando Jeffrey o fez parar.

Jeffrey apoiou-se na poltrona, levantando-se com Jude ainda em seu colo. Apesar da força necessária, a cama estava próxima e andou até ela. Deitou-se sobre Jude e não esperou muito para continuar a agitação anterior.

O inglês gemia alto, cada vez que Jeffrey se arremetia contra ele. Sua ereção estava aprisionada entre os corpos, o que não era ruim, uma vez que o atrito fazia sua parte. Não foi necessário muito mais para que ambos se saciassem.

A respiração começava a se alinhar e os corações a se acalmar. Jeffrey abandonou o corpo de Jude, vendo o loiro cobrir os olhos com um de seus braços. Esperava que não fosse de arrependimento.

- Tudo bem, Jude? – Jeffrey perguntou preocupado.

- Oh, sim. – Respondeu o loiro retirando o braço do rosto e apoiando-se nos cotovelos, chegando mais perto de Jeffrey, que o observava, com o corpo sobre o dele. – Só estava sentindo o mundo girar um pouco. Não sei se pelo álcool, ou pela ótima rodada de sexo.

Jeffrey riu e rolou para o lado. Não esperava ouvir aquele tipo de coisa do loiro que parecia ser mais sério.

- Bom... Eu preciso ir. Eu te ligo convidando para o evento, quando conseguir colocar em prática. - Jude levantou-se com dificuldade.

- Você está falando sério, mesmo?

- Estou, sim. – Jude respondeu colocando sua calça.

O americano preferiu não falar nada. Só esperava que aquela história não acabasse mal. Não queria ser o pivô da separação dos dois, por mais que desconhecesse esta situação quando foi para a cama com Robert.

- Até mais, Jeffrey. – Jude depositou um beijo na boca de Jeffrey, inclinando-se na cama.

- Até.

Antes de sair, Jude viu um papel com uma letra conhecida sobre o balcão. Pegou-o e leu. Riu alto. Aquilo era a cara de Robert. Acenou para Jeffrey e saiu ainda rindo. Típico do Robert.

* * *

FF . net do caralho! Já tinha escrito todas as notas quando ele resolve pedir para eu fazer login. #Raiva

* * *

Carolzinha do meu coração! Finalmente saiu o capítulo! Espero que você não tenha broxado com essa fic ainda =D

Preparada para saber quais são os planos do Jude, com a participação especial do Jeff! (Prevejo a minha morte se não escrever isso logo...)

Ainda tem surpresinha em Sinônimo...

Espero que tenha gostado.

* * *

**Reviews "Anônimas"**

Afah:

Agora a traição é recíproca. Ou você achou que o Jude ia sair como traído nessa história! xD - Traição só é legal nas histórias, pois vai permitir uma vingança bem gostozinha.

Mas eu queria consolar do Jude da mesma forma que o Jeff fez: Embebedando-o e comendo-o. HAwhuAwhuAwhAUHwHUA #Parei

Thisbe Lion:

Espero que ainda tenha paciência para entrar e ver se eu atualizei a fic... OLHA! EU ATUALIZEI! haWUahWUAWHAU

Obrigada pela review cheia de carinho e tão respeitosa. São essas coisas que motivam os autores e fazem eles sairem da crise de... crise de... de... de autor cara de pau que não atualiza a fic *se esconde*. Obrigada MESMO!

* * *

ISSO AÊ!

Bora pra próxima!

Beijooooos =***


End file.
